


A Necessary Visit

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru’s needing someone to come and soothe away some old aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: Any, either or all of the following: Shibari, cutting, light D/s  
> <http://i42.tinypic.com/117y0c3.jpg>  
> For the [](http://direngrey-yaoi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://direngrey-yaoi.livejournal.com/)**direngrey_yaoi** challenge. Sorry about the swap at the end in perspective. I just felt it needed to be written.  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: 偽りと憎しみの間で (Itsuwari to nikushimi no aida de) by Calmando Qual

The air in the small apartment was filled with the scent of patchouli and the vague scent of a cinnamon candle, as if one had been burned at some point in the past few days. A lighter flared in the semi-darkness and the sound of something burning spread across the room. The scent of tobacco joined the rest of the smells in the room and leather creaked as someone stood up, walking pointedly across the room and then pausing.

A few buttons were pushed on a phone, the glow of it lighting up a small area of the room. “Die?” Kaoru’s smooth voice slid across the line like liquid silk. “Are you busy?” He paused, listening to the faint sound of Die’s voice and the clinking of glasses in the background. He huffed out a sort of dejected sound. “Ah… well… have fun then.” The phone slid away from his face, snapping closed before he dropped it with a clatter to the table beside him, standing there a while longer and smoking the cigarette he’d lit.

Something like disappointment filled him as he realized he’d be alone tonight. Tonight, of all nights. Leave it to Die to not realize that tonight was one of the few times Kaoru wanted company no matter what. He needed to remove his mind from certain incidents in his past and it wasn’t exactly something he could just up and forget about. His feet moved across the floor again, carrying him away from the small electronic device that had become the source of his dejection. He supposed he’d just shower and go to bed early if Die wasn’t going to come over. At least sleep would keep his mind from wandering over forbidden topics.

A trail of clothing was left behind him. First his tank top, and then jeans, boxers, and socks followed. The sound of his jewelry hitting the counter filled the small space of the bathroom for a few moments and then the shower was turned on. His cigarette hissed out as he tossed it in the toilet bowl and stepped into the shower spray.

He took his time, washing his hair and then diligently leaving in the conditioner for the duration of the shower as Die had taught him. He washed with a gel that invoked memories of a different time, a different place, one that had nothing to do with the anniversary of his ex-fiance’s death. It had been five years, but it was still something that tended to at least ruin one day a year. After all… Kaoru had had the guts to propose at some point and that alone was a sure sign of something huge.

The thoughts crept in, the sight of her mangled face as he identified her, the memory of the last time he’d seen her, the smile on her face as he left for the States, her hand waving to him as he boarded the plane. His fist hit the wall, one of the ceramic tiles shattering as he struck it. He hissed as the pain of his actions shot straight through his body. He pulled his hand back under the water, watching as it turned pink with his own blood. Foolish… he used his hands as a part of his career, and now he’d be off the guitar a week at least.

Heaving a sigh, he rinsed out the conditioner from his hair and shut off the water. Reaching for his towel, he could hear his phone ringing in the other room and he cursed under his breath. He yanked the towel around his waist and hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall, leaving wet drips along the way. He grabbed the phone at the last second, opening it and breathing out a, “Hello?” into the receiver.

The sound of Die’s voice on the other end shocked him, but he listened as the other told him he was on his way over, he’d changed his mind about his prior plans. Relief flooded through his body and he actually felt a smile curve his lips as he realized he could get his thoughts completely away from his old life and focus on his new one instead. “I’m glad,” he offered to the other man. “I’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up without waiting on a response, he pulled the towel free and went about drying his body off properly, tossing the towel carelessly aside, letting it land on the couch. He went to find a pair of blue jeans, kicking his discarded clothing from earlier aside rather than picking it up. He went to the bedroom, pulling out several lengths of nylon rope, a red candle, and tbe small bag that was reserved for use only with Die. He laid them out on the edge of the bed and then headed back to the living room.

Just as he entered the room, there came a knock on the door and he couldn’t help the almost predatory look that crossed his face. He pulled open the door and stepped back, letting Die come in. Once the other was inside, he shut and locked the door, letting Die take off his shoes before he reached down, taking a handful of his hair and giving him a gentle pull to get him up on his feet again.

By the time he had Die standing, the other was breathing quickly, his face already holding a certain distinct flush to it. Kaoru let out a low chuckle. “Expecting this?” he asked as he walked him backwards until his back hit the wall. He pressed close, one thigh slipping between Die’s, his free hand snagging the former redhead’s wrist. Die gave a small nod and Kaoru pressed his thigh hard against Die’s groin, causing the guitarist to let out a pitiful sounding moan. “Tonight you don’t get off easy. Tonight is mine… you understand?”

Again, Die nodded, his hips pushing forward slightly. “What do you think I want first, Die?” Kaoru’s voice was low, a sexy rumble as he spoke.

Die shivered rather obviously at the question. “To tie me up.”

“That’s right.” He backed up, letting go of him abruptly enough that Die had to catch himself from crumpling to the floor. “Now where do you belong for that?”

There wasn’t any hesitation in the other’s steps as he left the entryway, heading straight down the hallway and into the bedroom. Kaoru followed behind him, watching as Die paused at the foot of the bed, looking over what had been laid out and then starting to take off his clothing. Each item was folded and set aside on the dresser, so very unlike Kaoru’s previous actions. His jewelry was removed as well, settled on top of the pile of clothes and then he took the largest of the ropes in hand, coming to stand in front of Kaoru. He knelt then, holding the rope out, his eyes filled with the deepest trust Kaoru had ever seen. “I entrust you with myself for the next hour. I’m at your mercy and your bidding.”

Kaoru took the rope from Die, circling him and then slowly looping the rope over Die’s shoulders. He tied the first knot and then brought the length around under his armpits, Die holding out his arms to allow him access. Slowly, he continued down his body, looping and knotting, forming an intricate web around the guitarist’s torso. Die remained utterly calm for the duration of the process, his eyes closed and head bowed, hair half obscuring his face. He could have been asleep except for the movements he made when necessary, a shift there, a lifting of his arm there. And then Kaoru got to his lower half, Die shifted to lean forward, his hands bracing him on the floor, thighs spreading.

“Good… good,” Kaoru murmured, stroking over Die’s ass as it was presented to him. “Did you wash for me before coming over tonight?”

“I did,” Die replied, his back arching a little in anticipation of what those words could mean.

Kaoru’s hands wandered for a moment before he went back to the ropes, making a quick tie just above Die’s penis and then just under his balls, encasing them with a length of rope on either side. He looped around his thighs and then slid back through the rope to pull it into a diamond shape, bringing the sides back up to attach to the midsection ropes.

“Give me your arms… behind your back.” Die immediately sat up, doing as he was asked and Kaoru began to bind him with the shorter of the ropes. He made five neat ties down Die’s arms, pulling them back behind him pretty firmly. The final tie attached his arms to the top rope on his torso, providing him with the ability to tug on the center rope of the guitarist’s arms and pull him up without just yanking his arms.

“Your decision, Die, do you want your legs free tonight?”

“Please,” Die requested softly.

“Very well.” Kaoru sat back and admired his work before he went to light the candle, cinnamon filling the air. He put his lighter down and went to sit on the edge of the bed, popping open the button of his jeans. “Come here.”

Die struggled to get up, teetering a bit but managing it eventually, getting to Kaoru and then kneeling down again, knowing this routine by heart.

Kaoru drew the zipper down on his pants, pushing them down just enough to free his dick, revealing how hard he was already. “You know what to do,” he murmured, reaching with one hand to push Die’s hair back from his face.

Die leaned in, tongue darting out to lap at the tip of Kaoru’s cock, delving into the slit and then rubbing at the area just under the head with the flat of his tongue until Kaoru’s hips arched and he groaned. He paused to work up a good amount of spit and then slowly started to work his way down the other’s shaft, bobbing his head to lubricate him properly.

Kaoru still remembered the first time Die had done this, how he’d actually been surprised the other could give such magnificent head. But he’d soon learned that he wasn’t Die’s first male lover and that the other actually enjoyed giving blowjobs. There’d been several times that Kaoru had purposely drawn out the sessions to the point that Die had cum without so much as any contact to his dick at all.

He focused on the present again as Die made an irritated sound around his dick and he looked down, realizing one of the ropes was rubbing Die’s elbow a bit raw each time he moved to bob his head. “Here, let me fix that.” Die popped up off his dick and shifted to the side to allow him to help. “It’s not supposed to be painful, darling. You know that.”

Die huffed softly. “I know… but I like your dick too much.” He smirked and then laughed softly.

“I know you do. And it likes you just fine, too.” Kaoru gently patted Die after he’d adjusted the ropes. “Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

Die moved back, leaning back and showing that his dick was jutting up from his body, fully hard, the tip glistening faintly in the light.

“Were you looking forward to something in particular tonight?” he asked as he nudged the other’s legs further apart with one foot, watching Die’s dick bob as he moved.

“I’d like to be touched this time,” came the quiet reply that had Kaoru smirking.

The older man settled back. “Is that so?” He gestured to his dick again. “Get back to work and we’ll see about that.” Die’s mouth settled over his dick again, the guitarist going to town on him like he was the most delicious thing he’d ever put in his mouth. The sounds that Die never held back filled the small room; sucking, slurping, moaning. All of it drove Kaoru mad with lust, his body finally losing the ability to stay still. He pushed Die’s head down and arched his hips until his dick was all the way in before he started thrusting, Die taking it like a champ, not gagging or anything.

Kaoru pulled out at the last moment, pushing Die back and settling. He had to calm down or he’d cum and that wasn’t the point just yet.

Die sat there, licking his lips and catching his breath. His lips were swollen and red, face flushed with excitement and when Kaoru looked down between the other’s legs, he could see the thin line of precum that had started to drip toward the floor from his dick.

“You’re excited today, aren’t you?” he asked, motioning Die back a bit and then leaning down to catch the substance on his fingers. He rubbed it over the head of Die’s dick, making his hips jerk. “Yes… you like this. Do you want my hand around your dick?”

“Yes! Please!” Die’s hips jerked upward again, humping the air for a moment in an act of pure desperation that made Kaoru smile.

Kaoru jerked his head toward the bed. “Get up here and stick your ass in the air for me. You’ll like the result.”

Die got up quickly, though fumbling over himself in the process and virtually fell on the bed, shuffling along and then spreading his legs and arching his back, his behind up in the air.

“So eager… always so eager… but particularly so today.” He lightly smacked the other’s ass, gratified with the way Die groaned. “Which way, Die? My finger? My dick? A toy?” He had picked up quite a few since the introduction of Die into his life. The guitarist was nothing if not adventurous and he always appreciated it when Kaoru found a new little something to share with him.

“Your dick. Please… fuck… god… I’m so horny.” As if to accentuate it, Die strained a bit, his dick flexing slightly.

Kaoru chuckled, picking up the lube and slathering it over his dick and pushing Die’s ass cheeks apart enough to dribble some lube there as well. As he moved behind him, he murmured softly, “You’re allowed to cum when you feel the need to. No restrictions tonight.”

Die groaned, pushing back toward him. “Fuck me, Kaoru, please, fuck me hard.”

Kaoru wasted no more time, pushing his dick against the other’s tight pucker and then slowly pushing in, causing Die to moan and push back toward him. He never could understand how the guitarist managed to take him without prep, but Die was always relaxed enough by the time they got that far that he never had any problem as long as they were lubed up real well.

He started a slow rhythm, watching as he slid in and out of the younger man’s ass. “I’m watching myself fuck you,” he purred out, watching Die’s body language as he spoke. Die’s back arched more and he squeezed around him for a moment before relaxing again, a loud moan following the actions. Kaoru smirked, reaching to hold onto the center rope on Die’s arms with both hands. He pulled Die back against him and then started to thrust in an almost violent sort of manner, the harsh sound of skin slapping on skin filling the small room.

Die’s moans ramped up until he was damn-near sobbing with pleasure, Kaoru’s own only a notch below on the loudness scale. Kaoru slid one hand down over Die’s hip and then around to grasp his dick, giving him a few good pumps. That was all it took for Die, a loud cry escaping his lips as he started to cum. A moment later, his cum spurted out over Kaoru’s hand and the bedspread beneath, enough of it that Kaoru decided Die hadn’t had any private fun in a few days.

He wiped his hand over Die’s hip and then grabbed the rope with both hands again, driving into him with a vigor that was almost violence. The moment he felt his orgasm hit him, he pulled out, sliding up the crack of Die’s ass and depositing his own load all over the small of Die’s back, watching as it shot out across his tanned skin.

The moment he was done, he settled down on his knees and reached for the release ropes for Die’s arms, letting those free first. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, having noted Die’s silence.

Die let out a quiet laugh and nodded as best he could from his position. When his arms were freed, he flopped them by his sides and let his knees slide down so he was against the bed. Kaoru started to undo the rest of the ropes, leaning to kiss along the flesh he unbound. He then settled down to rub Die’s arms, encouraging blood to flow back into them.

Eventually Die rolled over and peered up at Kaoru, one arm reaching out for him. Kaoru leaned down and Die pushed his hand into the other’s hair, pulling him close enough to kiss him on the lips. He gave him a few short pecks before providing a longer kiss, ending it with his tongue flicking across Kaoru’s lower lip. He flopped back on the bed and let go of Kaoru’s hair, huffing out an exhausted-sounding sigh.

Kaoru lay down beside him, putting one arm over his stomach. “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“You sounded like you needed me,” Die replied, opening one eye to peer over at him. “And I’d never leave you high and dry like that.”

Kaoru reached to gently touch the side of Die’s face, staring down at him for a long time before he shifted back to his prior position and then lay his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. “Stay the night.”

Die nodded, his hand moving to take Kaoru’s own, just settling there. He knew better than to bring up why he’d known he needed to come over and he knew better than to ask what had been on Kaoru’s mind just a moment before. Pushing him would do no good. It was enough that Kaoru was with him and enough that he was the one he called when he desperately needed someone to hold at night. Because as much as Kaoru claimed he’d been called for sex, it was actually just for this, and Die knew that all too well.

This was just how things were… and that was enough for Die.

**The End**  



End file.
